1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power-saving system of a display, and more particularly, to a power-saving mechanism of a display and control method using the same which is automatically executable without manual setting by a user.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an increasing and increasing environmental awareness forces people to think much of saving energy. Therefore, all products related to using electrical power, such as mechanical equipments, household appliances and computer products, are designed targeting the object of the highest efficiency by using the least power.
Taking a display device available on market today as an example, a display device usually is equipped with a power-saving mechanism which must be preset by a user through the operation system in use thereof. For example, through the setting of a power-saving operation mode provided by a computer operation system, a user is able to make the display device entering a power-preserving mode, where once the computer is not on duty for a while, the computer would control the display into a power-saving operation mode or the whole system would be shut off. However, the shortage of such a mechanism rests in that a user must purposely preset the operation mode. If the user does not preset the parameters for the mode in advance, the mechanism would fail to work to save energy.
On the other hand, in terms of a display in compliance of the Video Electronics Standard Association specification (VESA specification), once the computer connected to the display is not on duty for a too long period, the scalar controller of the display would be informed by the computer to be switched to a suspend mode, meanwhile the timing controller (“TCON” hereinafter) and the backlight source of the display would be shut off. The operation mode established by the VESA standard would cease all operations of the display at the time, which causes the user very inconvenient; because such architecture makes a display either on duty or off duty without other choices. Thus, in order to avoid a display from directly shutting off due to a brief pausing operation by a user, the preset time for the computer to shut off the display is quite long, which obviously makes the power-saving effect unexpected.